


Just the two of us

by RvnMrphy



Category: Murven - Fandom, The 100
Genre: F/M, Smut, murven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvnMrphy/pseuds/RvnMrphy
Summary: Raven is on Eligius aloneHer friends went back down to earthShe stayed behind to save themHe stayed behind to tell her how he feels
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Kudos: 25





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic, not edited

Raven was frustrated, their friends had gone back down to earth and somehow she ended up on Eligius alone. She shoved everything off the desk frustrated that the situation came down to her being left behind in order to save everyone. 

"Raven. Are you in here?"  
"What the hell do you want Murphy?" She was startled by his voice  
"You" he moved a few steps forward  
"What the fuck"  
"You asked. I answered" he quipped  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be heading to earth" she was still trying to process that he was here.  
"I wasn't going to leave you. Plus You were pretty frustrated and loudly throwing things. Seems like you need a good fuck and like I said... I want you." He moved closer towards her  
She felt his breath and immediately felt a chill run through her. He was right. She could use an orgasm. It might help her relax. She wasn't too concerned about anything being screwed up with them afterwards, it was Murphy. They had an understanding about each other that no one else had. Nothing could ruin their weird friendship they developed. The more she thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea.  
"Show me" she challenged.  
She could see his smirk in the poorly lit room. His hands wrapped around her and pulled her closer. She loved how his fingers were tight enough to leave bruises. He gently pushed her back against the wall and pressed himself into her as he started kissing down her neck. Raven felt overwhelmed with sensation as he pressed into her grinding his hips into hers, his hands moving all over her body. Gripping her ass roughly, and then sliding under her shirt feeling up to her breasts. She threw her head back and groaned at the feeling of his hands on her breast. She arched her back and pushed into him. The shirt on her body was being held up by his wrists, he lowered his head kissing under her breasts and his tongue seeking out her nipples, flicking and sucking. Raven gripped onto his hair tugging him closer to her roughly. He bit down pinching her nipple while his left hand trailed down her stomach towards the button on her pants. 

He unbuttoned her pants and lowered them while he also lowered himself to his knees. After removing her brace he pulled her one leg out of her pants. He licked over her panties teasing her before he removed those too. Raven felt her leg lifted and placed over his shoulder.  
"You're so wet, all this for me" he smirked  
Her heart was still racing. He was so closing to giving her what she wanted. He kissed up her thighs, biting and soothing before he finally made his way to her cunt. He licked his lips as he looked at her pussy, finally leaning forwards to lick up her slit before leaning back on his heels and moaning  
"You taste so amazing"  
He leaned back in licking her folds and thrusting his tongue into her pussy. After a few thrusts he licked up gently glazing over her clit. He circled her clit a few times before his tongue licked up into her.  
Fuck he knows how to work that mouth, Raven thought. Apparently she said that out loud because he pulled back and looked up at her and chuckled.  
"Shut up"  
"I said nothing"  
She grabbed his head and pulled it back towards where she wanted it. He nipped her inner thigh soothing his tongue over the bite. She tugged at his hair. His tongue flicked over her clit and licked between her folds, he inserted one finger and his mouth moved to focus on her clit- alternating between pressing down and giving kitten licks. He pumped his finger in and out, surprising her with a second one. She felt pleasure hitting her, that feeling that she was going to lose control. He increased his efforts and she looked down at him on his knees, head between her legs. Murphy must've felt her staring because he flicked his eyes up towards her. Fuck he looked so hot, she felt her orgasm coming and pulled on his hair to let him know. He pulled back briefly to encourage her on "let go, I need to feel you cum." Hearing his voice so sexy she fell apart screaming his name. 

He stood back up and leaned towards her, his breath hot on her ear "you have no idea what it does to me to hear you screaming my name in this empty ship, and hearing it echo throughout the ship."  
She reached forward palming his dick "I think I have some idea what it does to you" she slipped her hand into his pants and grabbed his dick, running her thumb over the tip and then stroking him. He felt amazing in her hand. She couldn't wait to see how he felt inside her  
He groaned and stopped her after a few strokes. "Turn around"  
Raven wasn't one to take orders, she liked being in control. With Murphy it was different, she was surprised at the surge of wetness she felt when he told her to turn around. He gripped onto her hips and spun her around. Pushing between her shoulders so she was bent over in front of him. Her hands were against the wall supporting her weight. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her up and he raised his free hand to slap her ass, gripping her ass tightly before letting go. She was groaning and waiting for him  
"Fuck me already"  
"Someone's impatient" he teased. He shoved his pants down and thrust into her- he tangled his fist into her hair as he pulled her up. She was already screaming his name and begging for more. He pulled out and shoved back into her hard. The feeling of his dick inside her was such a turn on. She felt so full with him inside her. He grabbed onto her ass with both hands, lifting her hips to change the angle. He slowly pulled back before pumping back in and repeated this process a few times. Raven gasped every time she felt his cock thrusting into her, hitting at exactly the right spot. She felt her orgasm quickly approaching and repeated "I'm going to cum"  
"I need to feel you cum on my cock, you feel so good baby, taking my cock so well." His hand moved to rub circles over her clit with his thumb quickly building her up. She lost control and saw stars as she came with his name on her lips. He slapped her ass again and thrust a few times  
"Cum inside me"  
He shot his load into her- the thought of filling her with his seed urging him on.  
"Fuck Raven"  
They stayed like that a few moments, catching their breath and coming back down to earth. 

He hadn't kissed her. She didn't expect him too but she couldn't stop thinking about tasting herself on him. She never thought that about any man before but with Murphy she found herself feeling all these intense feelings. It was if he was a mind reader because he turned her back around so she was facing him, he cupped her cheek and he gently leaned forward, kissing her passionately. Like he means it.  
He pulls back and rests his forehead against hers "I can't believe you thought I'd leave you"  
"It was the safe option, why would you stay" she is still trying to process what just happened but she knew she didn't want this to be a one time thing. Apparently neither did he  
"For you. I want you, I can't hide it anymore."  
She grabbed his face and kissed him before pulling back "you don't have to hide it anymore. Let's do this"


End file.
